


Of Brewing Tea and Existential Questions

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [26]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Hajime tries, M/M, Subaru has existential questions, Tea Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Hajime is is focused on succeeding his brewing so he can please his Tea Club seniors; unfortunately, Akehoshi Subaru is part of his life.





	Of Brewing Tea and Existential Questions

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S !!! Late, again. Had a busy week-end. I don't know if I'll manage actually finish Fictober on the 31st so.  
> .  
> Idk.  
> Anyway Fictober day 26: “But if you cannot see it, is it really there?”

****

"Say, Shinonon," Akehoshi Subaru called, startling his friend.

Hajime was busy brewing tea for the club, and almost burnt himself with the water. He had to be very careful about what he was doing, for he was tired to miss every single time. Whenever he asked his two seniors why they woudn't brew tea, both of them would answer it was so he could train and get better; then they would proceed to give him very unprecise and contradictory indications, while one kept sleeping and the other read stories.

So having his senior around him could prove to be really dangerous: not only wasn't he too sure about the quantities and times he had to remember, but having to do it all under his senior's eyes would make him even more nervous. So, no matter how much it hurt, he tried to force himself not to focus too much on his senior. He'd still listen to whatever he was about to say, because that was how Hajime was.

"What is it?"

His senior had that smile that said he was about to reveal what he thought was an incredible truth. Sometimes, they sounded really obvious, but other times, Hajime realized he had never thought about it and that whatever conclusion his senior had come to was something to be thought about.

"Imagine, Shinonon. We're all students in this school, aren't we? Which means, there's a super huge building that can not only contain many people, but we _see_ it, right? Like all the time during the day and all, because we're here, we walk through its halls, and then we work in it and even have lives in it and all."

A bit confused about where his senior was going, Hajime tilted his head, though nodding hesitantly. Somehow, the next sentence was the part he feared the most - for this was the part that would either enlighten him, or make him wonder how come Akehoshi hadn't thought about it ten years earlier.

"But if you cannot see it, is it really there?"

Hajime blinked, miles away from expecting _that_ questionning in particular. He couldn't see why the school would _not_ be there.

"Why would it not be? We have pictures and all, and if someone enters the school, even if you don't see it, it still exists, doesn't it?"

The victorious smile on Akehoshi's face told him he hadn't understood exactly where he was going. Which was what he had feared, because it meant he had failed to understand his senior. And even though Akehoshi wouldn't care, it made Hajime feel bad. He was used to it, but it never failed to hurt.

"No, I mean yeah, but you see, _if_ there's nobody to see it, if absolutely zero person is looking at it, is it still there?!"

He looked both super proud and very terrified by his own thought, so Hajime tried to give a thought about it - of course, if ou thought about it, there was no proof the school, or whatever else, would exist if nobody was looking at it. Yet, something came to his mind:

"But, if we _think_ about the school, and what happens in it, then it means it exists, doesn't it? If you think about the way to get there, then isn't it still there?"

His senior suddenly looked very serious, thinking about what he had said. Hajime felt a little bit better; his heart was warming up. He jumped when he realized the warmth didn't only come from his heart, but also from the kettle - and jumped when it made a sound of being ready. Hajime checked the temperature: a little bit too warm to serve now; he'd wait a little and just prepare the teabags.

Then, he opened the teapot, only to discover there already was tea in it. He looked at it, kettle in hand, trying to understand why - before he remembered he had almost hurt himself when pouring it, just a few moments before. He sighed, checked the tea's temperature. It was a little too cold for the brewing to be well done, and a little too brewed for the taste to be anything but bitter.

A new fail for Hajime Shino, fifteen years old, thanks to a certain Akehoshi Subaru and his sense of timing for weird questions and remarks. At least, he had managed to keep him silent for a moment, long enough, to be honest, for the younger one to try brewing tea again. In the meantime, he'd just apologize to his seniors.

"But," his senior's voice startled him, "it doesn't mean it's _physically_ there, does it..."

Hajime checked the teacup he had accidentally hit wouldn't fall, and sighed in relief when it didn't. Then, he turned towards his senior, a smile on his lips:

"Senior, I don't think there's an answer to this. One would need to look to check if something exists when nobody sees it, but then someone would be looking at it. Don't lose too much time thinking about things without an answer," he gently suggested, "and instead, why not join our club activities as a guest?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ This is very very far from what I'm used to write so I have no idea how it is www


End file.
